Operation: KGB Killer
by StrayBullet69
Summary: My final attempt at a better Amazing Spiez movie! A KGB Assassin has their sights on the Clark's. And things heat up when Nick and Brian neglect to tell their partners of their checkered past, and Lee is determined then ever to get his records back! R&R!
1. Records Secrets

**I don't own...at all**

**Okay, I know I've struck out twice making an Amazing, Amazing Spiez movie, but; third times the charm. Or So I hope, just like the movie, Like Operation: Twins Of Trouble, it will consist of 3 episodes, so basically 9 chapters. Maybe more...ya know if need be...Well, I'm certain you WILL like this one, So PLEASE REVIEW...BANG BANG!**

**Now Loading: The Movie!**

**Operation: KGB Killer**

**At a house...In someones room in town, 10:14 pm**

A dark figure sits in a room, with a million monitors on a wall, they listen to someone speaking to them.

"So, Agent Red, you are aware of your mission correct?"

"Yes sir Commandant Chernenko, all I have to do is obtain the ACS code module, those moronic guerillas in the Irish Republican Army so inexplicably obtained." big words

"Good, unfortunately, they have no need for it, and have struck a deal with the damn Yankees." Chernenko sneered

"Of course, more bad news." the agent complained

"Our Intel was successful, the world Organization Of Human Protection is sending four agents to obtain it, so be on your toes."

"It will be no problem sir."

"Ah, that's where your wrong, these agents are highly skilled, and trained, plus; I hear the two newest editions to their team are former Black Operations soldiers, as well as active Central Intelligence Agents." "It will be far from easy, however, I am confident you will succeed." "You are my best assassin Agent Red, I am confident you will rewrite the name terror the Committee For State Security (KGB) created decades ago, and as well as claim a victory for the Motherland."

"Of course sir."

"I mean, the last several months have been disastrous, the failed United States Invasion, nukes being repossessed left and right, a counter attack emanate, we need this ACS module, with it, the U.S. Will fall, then the world."

"Yes...perfect, all that's left to do is-"

"Sweetie-"

"[Gasp] My mother, I will leave for Belfast tomorrow."

"Very good, we'll be in touch, good luck agent Red, Russia is counting on you." The agent pressed a button on a remote, and the monitors were replaced with a wall. And the spy jumped into bed, the mother opened the door a crack

"Time for bed honey."

"Yes mom, I love you."

"Goodnight." the door closes

**WOOHP Files Lab, next day 12:31 pm**

Megan was secretly looking over some files in the master computer When Mark came in

"Huh, oh it's you, close the door, I don't want anyone to know I'm here." Megan said

"Oh sis, stop worrying, what are you looking at?" Marc asked approaching the monitor

"Eh, anything really...ooh, lookie, Nick and Brian."

"I don't know...show me." That's eager.

"Whoa...check this out."

"What?" Marc asked

"Huh, look at these news clippings from their files..."

"Two Black Ops soldiers massacre 14 potential terrorists in Munich?" Marc read the headline

"Salvatore Caruso, and Fredrick Schmidt, destroy three potential terrorists weapons warehouses in Seoul?"

"Whoa, they...they did all this?"

"Well this is new." Megan frowned

"Yeah, I think our so called friends had a few dirty little secrets they forgot to tell us."

"Your right Marc, who knows whose next on their list...It could be us."

"Could be...we gotta start keeping close tabs on them."

"Yeah...and check this out, Sal Caruso, and Fred Schmidt, they even lied about their names."

"I wonder if Jerry knows about this."

"Who knows Marc." Jerry came in, Megan quickly turned off the monitor.

"Ah, there you two are...what are you doing in here?" Jerry asked

"Lost something." Marc said real fast and guilt like

"Uh, uh, contact, solution, lens...apparatus...thing." Good one Megan

"Oh, well sorry about your contact solution lens apparatus thing, but it's it's mission time, come, we'll go WOOHP your brothers, come along now." Jerry hurried them along.

**The Clark House, Same Time**

Lee lays on the living room couch, sulking

"[heavy sigh]" Tony waled in, cheerful as ever, adding his usual insult to injury

"Good afternoon big bro...why the long face?"

"Go away Tony, I'm busy feeling sorry for myself." Lee groaned turning on the couch

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"None of your business Tone."

"Come on, you know I can make you feel better."

"Tony, you know damn well you ALWAYS make matters worse." Lee insisted

"Not true."

"Shall I skip to the memories montage?"

"No no, we need to save room for the movie, now; just tell old Tony, you may feel better

"[sigh] Oh fine." "She did it Tony, she finally did it."

"Who did what?" Ha ha, that's what she said

"That girl Terra Prefontaine, she finally did it, she beat all my records."

"Really, but I thought she got bored and went after Marc's records?" Tony asked

"Turns out, Marc's brain trumped Terra's, and she went back to defeating me...and she succeeded."

"That's okay, your captain for the Football, Basketball, and Lacrosse teams, shes not, just be who you are, and forget those silly records." Tony said

"Those "silly "records" were my records!" Lee mocked "They may be "silly" to you, but to me, they meant something."

"Like what?"

"Pride Tony." "And lots of it." "Maybe this is the motivation I need to get them back." Suddenly the TV started to shake.

"Maybe later bro-[WHOOSH]"

"Well, at least whatever Jerry has planned maybe it will get me pumped to get my records back from Terra."

"That's the spirit Le-[oof]" They landed in Jerry's office with the others.

TO BE CONTINUED...PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. ACS, KGB, And DMC

**I still don't own...Nor do I own a DMC DeLorean...wish I did though**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Jerry's Office 12:37 pm**

Jerry had an unusual smile on his face

"You'll never guess what I found yesterday."

"If that's why you WHOOPED us here, I'll pass." Nick said

"I second the motion." Brian added, they didn't notice the Clark twins giving them dirty looks

"They'd like to leave wouldn't they." Marc whispered to Megan

"Sneaking out to kill potential terrorists." Megan whispered back. The boys turned to Lee and Tony who shrugged in confusion. Nick and Brian did the same...clueless

"No no I do in fact have a mission, and no easy one either, nevertheless, I did find something of interest."

"What did you find Jerry?" Lee asked

"Get ready for this, a genuine vintage 1982 DMC DeLorean!"

"No way a DeLorean!" Nick and Marc jumped. Marc had completely forgotten why he was mad

"Yup."

"Jerry what's a De..DeL...De-DeLo...De-whatever!" Lee asked

"It's a rare car from the 1980's." Marc explained "The one they used in Back To The Future."

"Oh, that dork movie, ha; I'll pass." Tony said

"Where'd you get it Jerry?" Brian asked

"Some Doctor named Brown was just gonna throw it away."

"Lucky." Marc snapped

"Huh...Doc Brown...hmm." Nick wondered

"Well anyway, getting passed the old dork car thing, you mentioned a mission Jer?" Megan asked jogging his memory

"Ah, yes of course." "And boy do I have a mission for you all." he directed their attention to the monitors. A picture of the ACS module came up "This is an experimental Aerial Common Sensor mainframe built for the United States Air force."

"You mean an ACS module?" Brian asked

"Yeah...well in simple terms." Jerry shrugged "Anyway, It was stolen by the Russians then recovered by Task Force 141, unfortunately Russia had copied it and snuck by the U.S.A. Defenses causing the failed invasion."

"Yup, boy did we miss that." Nick groaned

"However, the copy became defective and useless, now with an emanate counter attack, the Russians tried to steal the original back, they failed and the module was intercepted by the Irish Republican Army in Belfast." "Naturally the U.S. Would not want to deal with an enemy of the British State, so I'm sending you in to retrieve the device as they have no use for it." "Recent coughs in government have caused the riots to break out all over again, and Belfast is an absolute war zone once more." "So you two." he pointed to Nick and Brian "The British Military ARE NOT marked targets, neither is the IRA, so I want no killing on this one, understand."

"You bet Jer." Nick said

"Better make em swear in writing." Marc whispered

"Which name should they use?" Megan whispered back.

"Today's gadgets feature the anti-lock lasso, a powerful ecto-rope that can capture any foe."

"Nice." Marc said

"The split second melter, what looks like an ordinary stress ball, when thrown at any surface, instantly melts it."

"Awesome." Tony added

"And the reflector-sunglasses, when facing an enemy, it temporarily blinds them."

"There's no way-owwwwww, my eyes!" Megan screamed

"Kind of like that." Jerry said "Nick and Brian, do I have a treat for you both." Two brand new uniforms appeared. They were similar to the spies uniforms, except they had body armor, a ballistic helmet, an eyes only ski mask, and ballistic goggles

"Uniforms?" Brian asked

"Precisely." One was in dark blue, darker then Marc's. The same blue worn by LA S.W.A.T. The other was in a dark green. Nick chose the blue, Brian the green. "State of the art, comes with the repel belt, slicing discs, and rocket boots." Jerry explained "The goggles are virtually indestructible and come with a built in eyetech."

"Sweetness." Nick said

"We build similar technology for the Special Air Services, Rainbow 6, and now have a 4 year contract with GSG-9." Jerry said

"Awesome." Brian added

"The armor and ballistic helmet are all made by Dragonskin Kevlar Industries, the greatest in bullet stopping technology."

"Lucky." Tony frowned

"Weapons, today features the 552 Commando assault rifle, the UMP 45 sub-machine gun, and the PSG1 Sniper rifle."

"Any particular reason for sniper Jer?" Lee asked

"Actually yes, the KGB has sent their greatest assassin to recover the device, her name is Agent Red, or at least that's what she goes by, all in all, there's not much to tell about her...but shes a gifted assassin, so be on your toes." he said

"You bet Jerry." Megan said

"Get to it Spies, oh one last thing for Nick and Brian."

"Of course." Marc groaned

"New MPCOMS." Jerry said "They look just like and function like an Iphone, but they do everything the old MPCOM can do and then some, even has a built in Ipod."

"Sweetness." Nick said The sleeve for his was regular camouflage while Brian's was in Desert camouflage.

"Don't worry spies, yours will be in tomorrow I only had the two now." Now get to it Spies."

"Ha."

"Heh."

"Ha, ha ha ha."

"Ho ho ho ha!"

"Hi-yeah!"

"HA!"

"YEAH!" They headed for the awaiting jet." and zoomed off towards Northern Ireland.

**Over the Atlantic Ocean 1:05 pm**

"Hmm." Nick pondered

"Whatcha thinking about bud?" Brian asked

"Jerry mentioned the Agent Red worked for the KGB."

"And?"

"Ain't the KGB dead?"

"Should be, they crashed after the fall of the Soviet Union right?" Lee asked

"Exactly...why they still up now?" Nick asked

"Maybe Jerry screwed up, wouldn't be the first time." Brian suggested

"You would like to know that, wouldn't you Fredrick!" Megan snapped

"Excuse me?" Brian asked

"Okay, what's all this about?" Nick asked

"Why didn't you guys tell us you worked for Black Ops?" Marc spurted

"It was only for a year...a very...busy year." Brian said

"And besides, we weren't allowed to, Black Operations is at the Top of the Top Secret list, we just figured it was a secret best kept unheard." Nick explained

"O...k, but what about the names, explain that." Marc added

"Fredrick Schmidt and Salvatore Caruso are fake names we used to get anyone we knew off our trail." Brian said

"Oh...well, my trust for you both is trained right now." Megan turned

"Mine too." Marc added.

"My trust remains the same." Lee said with no emotion

"Mine too, thanks for explaining." Tony added

"No probs Tone." Brian said

"Look guys, I know were friends, but still; some government secrets need to remain secrets." Nick said "Remember that."

"Whatever." Megan said

"Hey any you guys notice anything suspicious about how Jerry got that DeLorean?" Nick asked

"Like how?" Marc asked

"He said he got it from a doctor with the last name of Brown."

"And?" Brian added

"And, Doc Emmett Brown was the guy from Back To The Future who made the time machine in the first place."

"Nick that's just a movie, even I know that." Lee said.

"Okay, but still." Nick pondered

"Well what do ya know, were here already." Megan said

"Keep her in Idle, and lets do it." Marc said, they all rocketed down to the building below. Across the street at another building, someone watched from a window high up in the building

"Those must be the kids from WOOHP...better hurry."

TO BE CONTINUED...I'm sure you all have a lot of questions...like, who is across the street? will Nick and Brian gain Megan and Marc's trust back? Will Lee regain his records? Who is Agent Red? Will the ACS be recovered? And is Jerry's DeLorean in fact the same time machine from Back to The Future? All these questions will be answered soon. **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Blast Em' Up In Northern Ireland

**No own, won't own**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Belfast, Northern Ireland; U.K. 1:17 pm**

The kids rocketed down to the top of the target building, which was a tenement apartment. It was occupied by the IRA.

"And by the way." Stine began "My real name really isn't Stine."

"It's not?" the young spies asked in disbelief

"No, it's actually-"

"Oh I'm sorry Nick, you wanna go ahead and tell them my life story?"

"Well I've only heard it a million and one times." Nick groaned

"Well here's for a million and two." "It's actually Steiner." "See, back in WWII, my great grandfather Frederick Steiner, was Hitler's top...top biological scientist." "Great Grandpa Freddy was a very smart man, a gifted chemist, he specialized in biological warfare." "He invented this toxic gas compound known as Nova-6." "It could kill you in an instant."

"Oh I heard of that stuff." Marc remembered

"It's a slow and painful death, and the Soviets wanted it on all costs...Freddy sympathized with the Communists and joined up with them, taking his plans of the Nova-6 with him." "He was killed in Munich in the 60's, by his fellow commies after burning all the plans of the Nova-6, except the original blueprints kept in our families safety deposit box in Berlin, however, my grandpa, frustrated with his father's creation moved us to America shortly before his death, sparking why he destroyed the plans in the first place, so; my grandpa changed our name to Stine after arriving at New York, and being as there are no more the Steiner clan per-say, the blueprints cannot be removed." Brian finished

"Wow, that is some heavy stuff." Megan said

"Could you imagine what would happen if the Reds got their hands on those blueprints?" Lee pondered "Who knows what they could do with it."

"Which is precisely why no one will ever get their hands on it, ever again."

"Alright, room 45...room 46...ah, room 47." Nick said, he knocked

"Whose there?" someone in a groggy Irish accent asked

"World Organization of Human Protection, were here to pick up the ACS module." Nick said

"Oh, right then, come on in lads." the door unlocked and the spies poured in

"Uh, hi." Tony said

"Top of morning lads, and lassie, I am Derek McCullough, leader of this little cell." he said The apartment was just a one room tenement with a bathroom, unfurnished, there were 6 guys, one was at a table listening to a transistor radio. Each soldier wore a ski mask as a hat, and either a leather jacket, or camo jacket, or just street clothes.

"Nick Cicero, WOOHP."

"Brian Stine, same."

"Well lads we'll cut to the chase, we obtained this little toy while knocking out a small contingent of Spetsnaz infantry trying to bring it back to the motherland." Derek explained

"He thought they were the British."

"Shut-up Rogers." Derek scoffed handing them the module.

"Thanks." Marc said

"Right then, well, we got our own problems right now, you lot must be getting on your way then." Derek exclaimed

"Right." Lee added.

"Hey Derek, out this window across the street, 12 o'clock high, I think I see a-[bang, crash, thud]"

"Joyce!"

"SNIPER, HIT THE DECK!"

"Did you see where the shot came from?" Brian asked

"Yeah, I think so...It don't look like any British sniper I've ever-[bang, crash, thud]"

"Rogers!"

"Sh*t!"

"Ah, I bet it's that KGB f*ck Jerry warned us about!" Lee shouted

"Hey watch the mouth Lee, look I'll handle it." Brian motioned his way under the window sill.

**Across the street**

"Two down...n...no way." agent Red looked in the apartment "Those...those guys...look like the Clark's from school...and Cicero and Stine, the truant officers, no way?" way... "Hmm...maybe I can catch them on the street, but first, to do the Brits, a little favor..." she disappeared.

**Tenement 47**

"Alright, I'm gonna throw this lighter up into their view...the glow will blind her, then, all we gotta do is-

"Stine!"

"What?"

"Shes gone." Megan added looking at the window

"Oh, well lets g-[bang]-o"

"Sh*t, that bitch got Malarkey, Griffin, and the radio in one shot!" Derek yelled

"Jerry did say she was good." Marc added

"Good...hmm." Lee thought

"I can't believe, we didn't even see her." Megan said

"Were sitting ducks over here, lets get out!" Nick shouted, they dashed from the apartment -[bang]

"MacGregor!" Another soldier was hit before he got away from the door.

"Just go, I'll be al-[bang]"

"Forget him Derek, lets go. They continued their way to street.

**Streets of Belfast 1:26 pm**

Belfast was an absolute war zone, guns going off, people screaming, it was a mess.

"Damn, this makes the L.A. Riots of '92 look like a chat over tea." Stine surmised

"Come on, I know a way we can get to her, follow me-[bang]" Derek ran into the street, and was shot by a British infantryman.

"Oh come on!" Nick shouted

"Uh, I don't think that was the sniper." Megan hinted pointing to the approaching squad of Brits

"Jolly old crap." Tony frowned

"Halt, you there, freeze!" the lead officer yelled

"Lemme do the talking." Nick whispered. "Ah, yes lads jolly good of you to take out this IRA bastard we have been chasing through these streets."

"And you are?"

"Nick Cicero, WOOHP, we all are."

"Ah, I see good old Jerry finally sent us some decent help." the officer said "Ah good, very good."

**Down the street**

Agent Red was taking cover behind some debris

"This is too easy." she aimed her rifle and took out the three soldiers -[bang, b-bang, bang] "Topped em."

"Sh*t!" Brian yelled taking cover "Now that was the sniper."

"There she is, behind that rubbish!" Marc yelled

"Ha ha, rubbish." Tony smiled

"We gotta catch her." Nick insisted

"Are you nuts!" Megan yelled

"Yes!" "However, with the greatest KGB agent in our custody, do you know what that would do to the Allies' reputation?" "Besides we already have the module, I am not about to let this go by the wayside."

"I like Nick's logic." Lee insisted

"Great big red, you'll go with me."

"Damn." The red head sighed sparking up his rocket boots.

"Everyone else with me, we'll go give them cover from the jet." Brian said, calling it over to them via MPCOM

"Oh how come we can't go with them?" Tony groaned

"Do you really wanna risk dieing?" Megan asked

"Good point."

**Meanwhile...**

Nick and Lee sped their way towards agent red

"Ready to earn your academy award?" Nick asked

"Hell yeah...do you really think she has the capability to kill us?"

"Ha, you nuts, they want a fourth season anyway, you can't have a fourth season without everyone's favorite redheaded jock and secret agent man."

"Really?"

"Yeah that's what they said about us in TIME magazine-"

_HEY! WERE FILMING_

"Sorry, oh; there she is Lee."

"Perfect, lets see how good the anti-lock lasso is." Lee readied the device "Eat this agent Red!"

"Typical Lee, way too headstrong, EAT THIS LEE CLARK!"

"How did she know my-oh crap!" the agent grabbed the lasso and tossed and Lee in mid air passed her and down the street. "Ow, oof, ooch, ow, owie, youch, ow, ouch, ow."

"Dammit Lee!" That's gonna be Nick's new catch phrase. Anyway he tried his luck with the killer "Come here you-whoa!" Somehow she grabbed him by the leg and threw him to the ground "Ow, bitch!"

"That's for that detention you gave me 2 months ago, and P.S. My rocket boots work just fine too." the masked agent began to rocket away.

"Damn...wait detention, hmm." he crawled over to Lee, tangled in his own lasso

"Shes too good." Lee groaned in pain

"That she is...for now, come on, I'll race ya!" he untied Lee, and they both rocketed onto the rooftops chasing agent red

**Rooftops of Belfast moments later**

"Get back here agent red!" Nick shouted

"You'll never catch me!" she yelled

"Yes we will!" no you won't. She lost them when jumping across the street to an abandoned parking garage. Rifle in hand. Nick got out his PSG1 and got in a prone position, he handed Lee his commando.

"Alright comrade, lets dance." Nick took aim

"Your actually letting me use this?" Lee asked

"Desperate times call for stupid measures, now; put it to single shot, aim down the sight, keep both eyes open, and squeeze, don't pull."

"Got it." they exchanged fire, no one getting anywhere. Red noticed the jet closing in

"Damn, I'll have to deal with them later, and deal with Mr. Chernenko as well." she disappeared

"Ah, I think shes gone." Nick groaned standing up "But at least we got the ACS module intact"

"Yeah, always a silver lining."

"Shes a regular Vasili Zaitsev I tell you what."

"Who?"

"Greatest sniper that ever lived, now come on." they jumped into the jet, and headed for home.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Russia Strikes Back!

**Shpingo! And all that stuff**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Southdale Junior High School next day 3:03 pm**

Lee sighed putting some books in his locker

"[sigh] As if getting beat by Terra at everything wasn't bad enough, now I got finals to worry about next week." Lee heard an ahem and turned to his right, sighing at his dismay

"Hello Lee."

"Terra." Lee groaned. "Here to steal more of my hard earned records?" he asked in a slight angry tone

"Oh ha ha ha, my dear Lee you and I both know I've done that already." she said with a smirk

"Ugh, whatever, what do you want?" he asked

"Uh...nothing much...just wondering...what...what were you doing yesterday?" Lee raised an eyebrow, the fact of his cover being blown didn't even cross his mind...more like, why was she asking him in the first place. "Um...why?"

"Uh...just cause." Terra asked nonchalantly

"Oh...well, I was...doing your mom, ah ha ha ha!" some surrounding kids laughed "Ha, you will never take away my record of witty stupid hijinks!"

"Uh...why would I want to?" she asked

"No matter, why do you care anyway?" Lee added

"Because...b-because." she waited until all the kids have left the hallway...to take a shot in the dark "Because I know, you, your siblings, Cicero and Stine work for the World Organization of Human Protection and were in Belfast yesterday."

"Oh yeah that was us-oh." Lee stopped himself "Crap." Terra smiled

"So it was you guys I saw!"

"Ugh, yes Terra, fine you know our-wait a second...if you knew...that means..." 2+2= "Gasp, you're Agent Red, the KGB Assassin!"

"Guilty."

"But...Terra, why?"

"Are you kidding, like you and your sibs I'm sure, I've been there forever, how I got there I don't even remember, but; the KGB, the Spetsnaz, the glorious Mother Russia, they made me the best."

"Well, all the questions were just answered." Lee began "Who else but those back breaking Reds could turn a young child into a smart near professional athlete, at such a young age." Gee how bout...America?

"Correct you are...now, enough formalities, wheres the ACS module?" she asked

"Up my ass!"

"Wrong answer!" she slammed Lee against the locker, and put him in a half nelson with one arm and crippled his wrist with the other "You'll soon see how persuasive the Committee for State Security can be." she said applying more force. "Now where is it?"

"Ah, okay okay I'll talk I'll talk." Lee yelled in pain, Terra dropped him to the ground.

"I told you...now talk!"

"Alright, Marc has it, him and Nick are on their way to WOOHP HQ right now to hand it in, there."

"Good...good." she began "Have fun in Vorkuta Lee." she aimed a knockout gun at him

"Huh-[zap] ugh..."

**WOOHP 3:17 pm**

Nick and Marc were in fact delivering the module to Jerry, who was the vehicle garage

"Alright, so I understand the Black Ops thing, but why did you two join up anyway?"

"The pay was good, what can I say-whoa!" they saw Jerry, doing some detail work on the DeLorean he just bought

"Whoa, Jer is this the DeLorean?" Marc asked

"The very same." Jerry said stepping out of the car.

"Wow Jerry, shes beautiful." Nick added

"Oh it's a he." another voice came, getting out from under the car

"And you are?" Nick asked looking at the young brown haired guy

"Hi, names Marty, Marty McFly."

"Of course it is." Nick said

"I hired Marty to be our head mechanic and vehicle specialist, plus he's a whiz kid with the DeLorean." Jerry added

"Well...can he go back in time?" Marc asked

"He can." Marty added "Fixed the flux capacitor, refilled the plutonium circuits, rewired the time crumpler, this baby can take you anywhere, all you need, is 10 fluid ounces of any liquid to chemically react with the plutonium in the flux capacitor, I feel soda works the best; and, punch in your coordinates." Marty said proudly.

"Quite, anyway; how did your mission go yesterday?" Jerry asked

"Here you are Jer, one Aerial Common Sensor in tact, hold the onions." Marc handed it to Jerry.

"Excellent, you all may have saved the world spies, well done." "Tell you what, why don't you take her for a spin." Jerry said

"It's a him Jer."

"Thank you Marty...so what do you say spies?"

"What do we say, we say-were going back...To, the Future!" Marc yelled hopping into the passengers seat

"Be careful, and don't do anything stupid." Jerry urged them.

"No problem boss." Nick said he started the engine

"Oh before you go, I souped up the engine, he'll go 150 mph, plus more if you activate the turbo feature I've installed, with a few other goodies, but; you'll need at least 88 to get the time circuits functional." Marty informed them

"No probs Marty, I've seen the movies." Nick said driving off.

**On the Interstate going through the city moments later**

"This thing is sweet." Nick said

"Oh hell yes." Marc added "So, _when_ are we going?"

"Well, lets think about what Jerry said, lets try sometime not life changing in case we mess up, and if it works, we can go to far away times." Nick said

"I like that idea." Marc agreed

"So, lets start small, say; two days from now." Nick punched in the coordinates "Nothing too bad could happen in 2 days right?"

"You'd be surprised." Marc said

"Good, now lets hit it." Nick sped up "63, 69, 73, 77."

"Uh Nick, cop." Marc saw the flashing lights behind them

"No worries...81, 85...87, 88; here we...go-[shwoooooooom]" The DeLorean vanished leaving behind a small trail of fire.

"Huh, so that's what the space time continuum looks like."

"Yeah I guess it is." "Oh, were here."

"Huh, that was fast."

"It was only two days Marc." they entered the time, Nick stopped the car in shock "What the?" They noticed the city in near ruin, with Russian paratroopers falling from the sky, and troops roaming the streets rounding up people, it seemed like the Russians were invading the city

"Uh...Nick, what's happening?" Marc asked as they stepped out of the DeLorean

"...Red Dawn..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
